Volver
by EmDeMena01
Summary: Can you find your true love at 15? Bo and Lauren thought so, until they were ripped apart. Follow the pair as they meet again after 15 years. Both have questions that need to be answered and this is going to be the point where they decide, if meeting each other again is meant for closure or for rekindling an old flame.


**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews, but I would like to take this time to address a few concerns some people have. First off, I am a big fan of Sydney563 and Writing Sux. I'm an even bigger fan when they collaborate. I, like many of you, am following their story, "How the Nerd Got the Girl." I can see where some people think that this story is going to be like that one. Let me be really clear on something, I have no intentions of copying what those brilliantly talented writers have done. The only similarities that I've seen are that BoLo fell in love in school and that certain circumstances tore them apart. I can promise you, that in this story Lauren is no nerd and Bo is no cheerleader. I can promise you that I was** _ **not**_ **going to be revisiting BoLo as teens, Bo was not suffering from depression, and Tamsin was not going to be making an appearance. This story was inspired by my incessant traveling for work and on two of my flights; I shared the plane with uniformed Marines. That is when I thought that it would be cool to write a BoLo story that involved a Marine and a Flight attendant. This story was going to focus on BoLo in the present and who or what kept them apart would have eventually been revealed, but that wouldn't be the main focus.** **This story was going to focus on them as adults and them deciding if they want closure or a second chance** **. I really wish those that accused me of copying someone else's work would have at least let me get a couple of chapters into this story before you found me guilty of plagiarizing. The last thing that I want to do is give you all a story you've already read or have anyone believe that I can't be original. So with that being said I have decided that I will tweak this story a little to hopefully eliminate any similarities between this story and that other one.**

 **I apologize to the readers who encouraged me to continue with this storyline despite the negative comments and accusations. I hope that me changing the story a little bit doesn't disappoint you too much. And I want to say a special thank you to those who PM me and encouraged me to continue, as well as those who so eloquently defended me by pointing out that there are a ton of similar themed stories throughout . Just know that I whole-heartedly agree with you. Thank you for keeping an open mind and allowing me to tell a story that has been bouncing around in my imagination. So here's the rewrite, the only thing I really changed was BoLo's backstory. FYI, the overall story I want to tell, will be told.**

 **As always, Lost Girl characters belong to Lost Girl and its creators, I just borrowed them for this story.**

 **Chapter 1**

Bo adjusted her curve hugging pencil skirt and straightened out the collar to her light blue uniform blouse as she gave herself a once over in the airport restroom mirror. She undid the top button to her blouse to expose just the right amount of cleavage that was deemed okay by her employers. She moved in closer to the mirror to check her shadowy eye makeup, "perfect." She whispered before putting on her dark blue blazer that matched her skirt, she grabbed the handle on her roll-away bag and headed out.

Bo loved being a flight attendant. She loved all the different types of people she got to meet on a regular basis, all the wonderful cities she got to see, not to mention the free flights. She also really enjoyed her co-workers, especially when she got to work with Kelly.

Kelly and Bo were each other's wing-woman when they would hit the club scene in various cities whenever they got the chance. They were also each other's wing-woman on the rare occasion a passenger caught their eye. They have worked together for the last 4 years and they tag-teamed quite well.

Bo made her way through the terminal and on through the gate, greeting everyone as she went. She walked briskly down the ramp that led to the plane the sound of her heels echoing off the walls. She entered the plane and stowed her bag away.

"I must be the luckiest guy in the world. The most beautiful flight attendant I've ever laid eyes on is working this flight." The man pulled Bo into his arms and gave her a hug and a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Marty." Bo smiled as she pulled out of his embrace.

Martin McCoy is a handsome pilot Bo had worked with occasionally over the years. He's 6'3, with an athletic build, dark brown hair, and a he had a killer smile with perfect white teeth. He carried himself well, he was clean-cut, and his clothes were always pressed, whether it was his pilot's uniform or regular street clothes. Never a hair out of place and he always smelled good.

Bo had a fling with Marty almost two years ago that ended almost as fast as it began. Bo, Marty, and Kelly all went out partying Bo's first time in Hawaii. They had forty-eight hours of downtime and they took advantage. At some point during that first night Kelly left with a guy, leaving Bo and Marty alone. They got drunk, one thing led to another and they wound up sleeping together.

Bo was attracted to Marty physically, but after sleeping with him she realized that they had zero chemistry. Bo initially thought that all the clumsiness and fumbling around was due to all the alcohol he had consumed. But, they had sex once more during that forty-eight hours and much to Bo's disappointment, the sex was terrible. Not only could he not last very long, but once he was satisfied, he was done. He was selfish and terrible in the sack. To top it all off, the only conversation he could maintain was when he was talking about himself.

Bo let him down easy, she told him they were better off friends, she didn't want nor was she looking for a relationship, and that was the truth. She had just got out of a relationship with her ex-fiancé Dyson, and she wasn't looking for anything serious. Marty was disappointed because he did want to see where things would go, but he understood Bo's position. He then offered to be her bed buddy instead to which she immediately declined, using the excuse that it would eventually get messy. But none of that deterred him from his goal of getting Bo in the sack again.

"So, we have some down time when we get to DC, you want to maybe… get together?" Marty grinned. The hidden meaning behind, _'get together'_ did not go un-noticed by Bo.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I already have plans." Bo said quickly.

"Really… with who?" Marty asked, clearly not believing her excuse.

"With me." Kelly interrupted from behind Bo. Another reason Bo loved Kelly she always came to her rescue in awkward situations. "We haven't seen each other in weeks and we need to catch up as well as have a long-overdue girl's night out."

"Sorry." Bo shrugged.

"Well, maybe some other time then." Marty smiled.

"Bo, could you give me a hand with the preflight prep?" Kelly asked.

"Sure." Bo waved at Marty before following Kelly towards the back of the plane.

"Oh my god! Thank you!" Bo breathed a sigh of relief once they were in the back.

"You're welcome." Kelly laughed. "He's never going to stop trying you know, you rocked his world."

"Well he didn't rock mine." Bo chuckled and shook her head. "And he is so boring, in and out of the sack. All he has going for him is that he's handsome."

"He's got a great body too." Kelly interjected with a smile.

"Hmm." Bo hummed with a smirk.

"What does that mean?" Kelly quirked an eyebrow before grabbing Bo by the shoulders. "Is he lacking in the nether regions too!"

"He's definitely nothing to write home about in that department." Bo admitted. "I wasn't even sure we did anything until he rolled off me and had a goofy grin on his face. Fast and small is never a good combo."

"Shut up! You never told me that." Kelly swatted Bo's arm. "Why didn't you ever tell me that? You told me everything else about how bad the experience was."

"I told you _everything_ about that experience was horrible _and_ disappointing." Bo went about checking her supplies. "I will never, ever sleep with that man again. He's lucky I'm still friends with him." Bo laughed.

"Damn! What a waste of a handsome face." Kelly giggled.

The rest of the preflight prep flew by as the ladies talked and joked. They did a little catching up as they went about their duties. Bo learned that Kelly had recently started dating a guy she met on her vacation. They have only had a few dates but Kelly was already smitten with him.

As for Bo, she really didn't have anything going on in her personal life, hell it had been six months since she's had sex. Kelly told Bo maybe she should take up Marty on his offer to get together so she could end her dry spell. Bo scoffed and remarked that not even if Marty was the last person alive would she hop into bed with him again.

Bo had been turned off to the prospect of dating or getting into a relationship since she and Dyson broke up. Dyson had cheated on her with one of his coworkers. He claimed it was Bo's fault since she was never home and was always working. Looking back on it now Bo realized she really wasn't that upset by the break-up. She was kind of relieved that she wasn't going to marry Dyson after all. She had been having second thoughts from the moment he slipped that ring on her finger.

If Bo was really being honest, she was never really happy or whole-heartedly in love with Dyson. He was a rebound and she grew to love him but she never experienced being completely, head over heels in love with him or anyone else since Lauren.

The summer after she graduated high school, Bo took a job at her grandfather's pub, "The Dal," waiting tables so that she could make enough money to buy a car. Her second day on the job she met a 19 year old Lauren Lewis, a beautiful young blonde fresh out of boot camp. Bo was completely drawn to Lauren from the moment she walked into the Dal and ordered a chicken salad. She didn't know if it was the uniform Lauren wore or how adorably shy the blonde was that made her so attractive. Either way, Bo wanted to get to know the young marine on a more personal level and she set out to do just that.

Over the next couple of months, Lauren became a regular at the Dal, especially when Bo was working. It took quite a bit of effort on Bo's part to get Lauren to relax around her and eventually her efforts paid off. After almost an entire summer of flirtatious banter, Lauren finally asked Bo out. They fell for each other quickly, both falling completely head over heels in love.

Bo had never experienced anything like what she had with Lauren. She had a couple of relationships in high school; she even thought she had fallen in love at one time, but what she felt for Lauren, proved otherwise. Lauren was Bo's everything and Bo knew from the first time her and Lauren shared a kiss, that Lauren was the one she wanted forever. Their love was intense, passionate, and all consuming. The love they shared was one of a kind, no one had ever made Bo feel the way Lauren had and she was starting to think maybe no one ever would. She gave her heart to Lauren when she was 18 and she never got it back.

"Oh shit! Where my girls at?" Travis, Bo's other coworker sang as he danced his way toward them.

Travis is an attractive young man. He's just a little taller than Bo with a thin frame. He's got jet black hair that he combs neatly to the side and has bright blue eyes. He keeps Bo and Kelly laughing with his witty sense of humor and on their toes with his high energy level. Bo loved him and loved to hang out with him whenever they had the chance.

"SD to DC is going to be 5 hours of awesome!" Travis wrapped an arm around each one of the women and squeezed them excitedly.

"It sure is! San Diego to DC is usually such a boring flight, but not with you two." Kelly laughed.

"Ooo Bo! I see Captain _'sucks-in-bed'_ is piloting this flight." Travis laughed.

"Yeah, Bo already shot him down when he asked if she wanted to, _'get together.'_ " Kelly used air quotes as she laughed.

"I'd sleep with you before I'd sleep with him again." Bo pushed Travis' shoulder gently as she winked at him.

"Sorry Bo Bo, you're beautiful but you ain't packing what I need. It's strictly dickly over here." Travis waved a hand over his body. "And these don't do a thing for me." Travis reached out and pushed Bo's breasts together.

"You know you like em'." Bo rested her hands on her hips and flashed a devilish grin.

"I do, they're wonderful boobs, but I still have no desire to put them in my mouth, motor-boat em', or do anything else a _straight_ man would want to do to them."

"Or a lesbian." Kelly quipped.

"Okaay!" Travis said in a sing-song voice before high fiving Kelly.

"Whatever." Bo rolled her eyes.

Kelly and Travis continued chatting as they spot checked the plane to make sure everything was ready as Bo continued checking supplies in the rear. She began to think about how Lauren had been the first person she ever let touch, taste, and suck on her boobs. Bo thought back to how Lauren could make her cum by just giving her breasts attention in the way only she could. Lauren had such a fascination with Bo's breasts, she loved to look at them, feel them, and especially have her mouth on them. Bo squeezed her thighs together as memories of some of their times together flashed through her mind. Bo closed her eyes and shook the visuals from her head as she thought about how she desperately needed to get laid.

Bo bit the inside of her cheek as she realized that this was the second time today that she had thought about Lauren, which is something she hadn't done in a long time. It hurt too much to dwell on the memories of her and Lauren and she usually pushed those memories down as soon as they started to come up. She hadn't seen Lauren in 12 years, the last she heard, Lauren was still in the United States Marine Corps and was stationed overseas somewhere.

' _She's probably married and has a couple of kids by now.'_ Bo thought bitterly. When they were together Lauren had said she wanted to be married and have at least one child by the time she was 30. She even had baby names picked out, which at the time, Bo found to be completely adorable. They used to lie in bed, cuddling under the sheets imagining what the future might hold. Bo would listen intently as Lauren would describe what type of house they would have and where they would live. In all honesty, Bo could have cared less if they ended up living in a shack on the poor side of town, as long as she had Lauren she would've been happy anywhere.

Sadly, like dreams of winning the lotto, it was all just too good to ever be true. Three years into their relationship, Lauren got orders for a new duty station; she would be stationed in Japan for two years. Bo knew from the beginning that Lauren getting stationed somewhere else was always a possibility, but she always figured that she would just pack up and go with her. Her big mistake was assuming that she'd be stationed in the U.S. somewhere, she never took into account that her next duty station would be overseas, neither of them did, and there was no way Bo could go with Lauren.

After a ton of tears and a countless amount of arguing, they came to the realization that if they wanted to stay together, they would have to do the long distance thing. Two years apart would really try their relationship, but they loved each other enough to give it a shot. Bo believed that their love was strong enough to endure the time and distance, she believed that they could make it, but unfortunately for Bo, she was wrong.

The day before Lauren left, they had spent the entire morning going over their plan for handling the long distance relationship, and that entire night making love. Lauren had promised Bo she would write all the time and call every chance she could. Bo made the same promises in return. Bo parked outside of the military base that next morning, kissing and holding onto Lauren tightly, as they stood at the trunk of the car. With one more passionate kiss, and a whispered _'I love you'_ Bo released her hold on Lauren and said a tearful goodbye. She watched as the blonde walk onto the military base with her duffle bag slung over her shoulder. Lauren turned around once more and blew Bo a kiss before disappearing behind the concrete walls. Bo didn't know it then, but that would be the last time she'd see Lauren.

Bo waited and waited… days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and still no word from Lauren. Bo would rush home every day after work and ask her parents the same question, "Anything?" And every day their response was the same, "no sweetie I'm sorry." Bo would then nod sadly and retreat to her room, where she would cry until sleep over took her.

It went on like this for months before she finally decided that enough was enough and it was time to move on. Although Bo was not ready to start dating she was ready to start going out and have some fun with her friends. She spent too many nights crying over Lauren and she would not shed another tear for someone who clearly didn't want her. That first night out with her friends Bo was determined to blow off some steam and have a little fun and if she found someone to blow off some steam with, then that would be even better.

That night she met Dyson Thornwood, a cop with a wolfish grin and rugged good looks. After a few drinks and a heated make-out session Bo decided that he would make the perfect one night stand. Bo never intended to have more than one night with Dyson, but soon Bo found herself sleeping with him whenever she needed a distraction from her broken heart. She was upfront and honest with Dyson from the start; she let him know she wasn't ready for a relationship that she wanted to keep things casual, no labels, no expectations, and definitely no strings.

Dyson was okay with their arrangement at first, but then he began to pursue her relentlessly, always pushing Bo for more and Bo, being as stubborn as she was, always resisted. It took several months and her Dad's insistence that she give Dyson a chance that she finally relented.

They had a tumultuous relationship from the start. Dyson demanded all of her attention or he was not happy. He had a jealous streak a mile long and insisted on perching himself at the bar during her shifts to make sure no one hit on her. They had many fights over his jealousy and had even broken up over it on several occasions.

And that was pretty much how their entire relationship went over the span of about 9 years. They were on again off again more times than she cared to remember, but she kept going back to Dyson because he was comfortable and familiar. He could be a real asshole sometimes but he had always been there when Bo needed him, which was more than she could say about Lauren. Lauren left her and never looked back.

Three years ago she finally cut the strings to Dyson for good. She walked in on him fucking a coworker of his, in their bed. Bo was beyond pissed that he had the audacity to screw someone else in their home. He should have at least had the decency to take the whore to a hotel. But, that was Dyson, a selfish asshole to the core. He said he was feeling neglected and he was tired of going weeks without sex because of Bo's work schedule. Bo packed her stuff up that night, tossed her engagement ring at him, and told him goodbye for good.

Dyson never could handle that Bo finally went out and got a career of her own. She didn't have to depend on him like he wanted her to; it was too much for his fragile ego. He didn't want a strong independent woman; he wanted a submissive little home-maker that was at his beck and call. He tried his hardest to fit Bo into that mold and at one point he almost succeeded. All that did was motivate Bo to quit bartending and find an actual career.

Her becoming a flight attendant had been unexpected and Dyson just couldn't handle her being gone frequently. Bo believed that's why he proposed. Her wearing his ring was his way of marking territory, looking back on it now Bo was surprised he didn't just pee on her leg before she left for work. That was three years ago and Bo was relieved that she was finally out of that relationship and was so glad they never made it down the aisle.

"Hey, where'd you go?" Kelly looked at Bo curiously.

"Nowhere, I was just mentally going over everything for the flight." Bo waved her hand around.

"Okay, well, they are starting to board, so I'll take the front, Travis will take center, you take the rear?" Kelly asked.

"Sounds good." Bo nodded and watched as Kelly made her way up to the front to greet the passengers.

 **oooOOOooo**

Lauren stood at the window of her office that overlooked the Marine base. She looked down and observed a battalion marching on as well as a few scattered marines jogging in the area. This particular marine base in southern California had been her duty station for the last 8 months and she was quite happy about it. Living in San Diego had been a welcome change from living overseas. She spent two years stationed in Japan, four years in Germany, and another six years bouncing around the Middle East, not to mention the multiple deployments she was sent on over the last 12 years.

She was finally settled in San Diego; in fact she just purchased a home in a small suburb just south of Downtown San Diego. It was a quiet little neighborhood with older homes and large yards. Lauren planned on retiring within the next 5 years and she planned on doing so in San Diego. She had already had a contractor job with the military waiting for her when she finally did retire and she was absolutely in love with the house and the neighborhood she lived in.

Most of Lauren's 15 year military career had been spent overseas and she was finally happy to be back in the states for good. She would not have to travel overseas for the remainder of her time in the military. She would however be required to travel within the states, mostly to DC, where she would conduct trainings and seminars on Strategic Warfare, battle planning, and anything related to the subject of warfare.

Lauren had always had a brilliant mind and because of the exceptional intelligence she possessed, Lauren excelled in the Marines and soon found herself making rank rather quickly. She was even sent to the Marine Corps University in Virginia, where she earned a Masters of Strategic Studies as well as a Masters of Operational Studies. With Lauren's proven leadership in the field and the degrees she earned at the University, Lauren was promoted to Colonel once she graduated, and did so in true Lauren fashion, with Honors.

She was one of the youngest Colonels on record and was well respected by her peers and fellow marines of all ranks, she was a walking legend. Stories of Lauren's heroics overseas in the warzone had been told throughout the military community and many young marines, men and women alike, were star-struck whenever they were in her presence.

Lauren flourished in her military career, but sadly the same couldn't be said for her personal life. Lauren joined the military when she was just 18 years old. As soon as she graduated from high school she was shipped off to boot camp.

Lauren took a deep breath as she recalled how much her life had flipped upside down shortly after her 17th birthday. Her parents died in a car accident right before the holidays that year and as a result she was left an orphan. She was sent to live with her only living relative; her dad's homophobic, drunk of a sister that lived in Montana. She was forced to leave behind the only home she had ever known in the small town of Monterey Bay, California.

Being forced to go live with her aunt had been the cherry on top of an already horrendous year. She barely knew the woman and what she did know of her, she hated. The minute Lauren walked in the door of her aunt's tiny apartment her aunt began to condemn her for being gay. Lauren had come out to her parent's years before and they were very accepting and supportive of her. Even though her father was raised in the same closed-minded community as her aunt, he never had an issue with Lauren's sexuality. He told her, "You love who you love and all that matters is that you're happy."

Lauren realized that she needed to get out of that apartment and away from her aunt as soon as possible. Joining the military was the fastest way to do that, so she joined the Marines and took the earliest entry date possible. She didn't so much as say goodbye to her aunt when the time came for her leave. The recruiter was the only person who attended her graduation and as soon as the ceremony was over she headed off to boot camp and hopefully a better life.

Surprisingly, Lauren loved boot camp. She watched as the other girls around her fell by the wayside. It was tough physically but more than that, it was mentally and emotionally draining. But like always, Lauren was up for the challenge, in fact she welcomed it. She was a little sad when boot camp was over, but excited to take on whatever the Marine Corp had in store for her. Two weeks after graduating from boot camp Lauren was stationed at a Marine base in Yuma, Arizona.

The first couple of months into her new duty station, Lauren stumbled upon a small pub right on the edge of town. She went in hoping it would offer a little solace. All she wanted was to find a place where she could sit in the corner, undisturbed, and unwind from the hectic day a young marine experienced nearly every day of the week. Instead, she found the woman that would become the love of her life, Bo Dennis. Lauren loved Bo with all her heart and if there was such a thing as a soul mate, then Bo was hers.

Over the years Lauren had had a couple of relationships that went nowhere and had the occasional fling, just to relieve some tension, but love eluded her. Bo was her first and only love and she had resigned to the fact that she would never find love like that again.

Lauren sighed heavily as she leaned against her desk with her arms folded across her chest. She stared out of her window into the distance as she thought about how beautiful Bo was and how it took her forever to work up the courage to finally ask Bo out on a date.

It was almost the end of summer and Lauren had practice for a week in her mirror what she would say to Bo. They had spent the last month or so flirting with each other, both pushing the envelope as far as they could with their sexual innuendos. On top of all of that, the sexual tension and attraction for one another was off the charts. Lauren had never experienced anything like it and it definitely had her feeling a little overwhelmed.

Throughout high school Lauren only had one girlfriend and that wasn't even until her junior year. It only lasted a month and a half and besides a couple of make-out sessions with a little heavy petting, Lauren was inexperienced, in more ways than one. But you wouldn't be able to tell that by the things she and Bo would say to one another in order to see who would blush first. It was a game they both loved to play. When Lauren finally asked Bo out it only took a week for them to give into all the sexual tension they created over the summer.

Lauren fell completely and hopelessly in love with Bo. She wanted to marry Bo, have the house, the kids, and the white picket fence. She wanted it all with the woman who stole her heart, but fate decided that Lauren didn't deserve to be happy. Or that's how Lauren looked at it. She ended up getting stationed in Japan and even though they were in love and loved each other as much as they did, things just didn't work out.

Lauren never did understand what happened. Before she left for Japan her and Bo laid out their plan, they were going to write and call, and Lauren was going to visit at least couple of times a year. But that never took place. Lauren wrote Bo almost every day for over a year and she called every chance she could but never could get Bo on the line. Every time she called, she was told Bo was at work or out with friends. She'd always leave a message for Bo to call her, but she never did.

It wasn't until she returned from her first deployment to Afghanistan that she was finally forced to let Bo go and move on. As soon as she got off the plane she ran to the phone and called Bo. She desperately needed to hear her voice, to take comfort in the only person who could ease her worried mind, and her restless spirit. She had seen things, awful things while she was deployed, things that haunted her when she slept. Lauren knew deep down that things were over between her and Bo, especially since Bo never responded to one single letter and never took her phone calls, but she really needed Bo in that moment, so she took a chance and dialed her number.

As usual, Bo didn't answer the phone. Usually the person on the other end would simply say she's not here, or she's out and then hang up. But this time the person on the other end must have heard the desperation and anguish in her voice and decided to have mercy and tell her what was going on. She was told over the phone that day that Bo had moved on, that she had a boyfriend that she had been seeing and they recently moved in together. The person on the other end apologized and told Lauren it would be best for her to move on as well.

Lauren was startled out of her thoughts at the sound of a knock on her office door.

"Colonel Lewis, if you're ready your cab to the airport is here." The young marine informed her.

"Thank you Marine, I'll be down in a minute." Lauren responded.

"Yes Colonel Lewis." The Marine saluted Lauren and then grabbed her luggage and headed out of her office.

Lauren sighed as she moved away from the window. She brushed her hands down the front of her uniform and dusted imaginary lint off of her tailored skirt, before picking up her hat from her desk and tucking it under her arm. She turned off the lights, shut the door behind her and made her way to the awaiting cab.

Lauren was surprised and heartbroken to learn Bo had found someone else. At first Lauren didn't believe Bo would do that to her, as far as Lauren knew, they were in love. But Lauren soon had to accept it as being the truth when Bo failed to respond to any of her letters. Lauren was devastated but she understood. She was living in another country with no way of getting back anytime soon. She didn't expect Bo to wait forever, even though she really hoped she would wait long enough for Lauren to make it back to her.

So she took the high road, she wrote Bo a letter telling her she understood and hoped that they could at least be friends. Lauren continued to write Bo letters over the next 5 years, praying to anyone who would listen that she would eventually write back. Lauren had no friends, no family, no one to talk to about what she was going through, especially during her first handful of deployments. Eventually, she stopped writing letters to Bo and had no choice but to swallow the fact that Bo and her boyfriend were obviously happy and there was no room for Lauren in her life, even as a friend.

Not a day goes by that Lauren doesn't think about Bo. Some days it hurts more than others to think about the love they had for one another and what could have been. Today was no exception. Her heart ached as she thought about what Bo could be up to now at days. Lauren clenched her jaw when she realized that Bo was probably married by now, maybe even had a couple of kids running around.

She shook the thoughts from her head and greeted the cab driver as she got in the cab. She was going to try to push Bo out of her thoughts for the next three days while she was in DC. She was a keynote speaker at a conference she was attending near the Capitol and she knew there wouldn't be a shortage of men and women throwing themselves at her. She just hoped she could find a woman who was looking for a good time who would be okay with no strings attached sex. Lauren was definitely not looking for a relationship.

 ** _30 minutes later…_**

"I am so sorry ma'am, there must be an accident up ahead, traffic should not be this heavy." The cab driver said.

"I understand it's out of your control." Lauren looked at her watch, "I just hope I make my flight, it's the last one out to DC tonight." Lauren had 45 minutes before her flight was scheduled to depart and she was still at least 10 minutes away from the airport, but with the traffic there was no telling how long it would take to actually get there.

25 minutes later Lauren found herself rushing through the airport towards her gate. Just Lauren's luck the gate was all the way on the opposite end. She made it to her gate just on time. She thanked the airline worker for holding the plane and then made her way down the ramp toward the plane.

 **oooOOOooo**

"What's the hold up?" Bo asked when Travis came towards the rear of the plane.

"A passenger was running a little late but is on their way to the gate now." Travis responded as he reached for his bottle of water.

"I don't know why we hold the plane for people; they know they are supposed to be at the airport at least an hour before departure, two hours to be safe." Bo complained.

"Right." Travis nodded. "And it's always some self-entitled person that thinks we have to accommodate to their every demand."

"Assholes!" Bo whispered as her and Travis shared a laugh.

"But in other news…" Travis looked back toward the passengers before discreetly telling Bo, "Did you see them fine looking military guys board?" Travis fanned himself playfully. "They look so hot in their uniforms."

"They are hot, but they're babies, probably in their early twenties if that." Bo cocked her head to the side as she observed one of them putting his bag in the overhead compartment. "I'm sorry but, I don't potty train." Bo giggled.

"They'd be good for a little stress relief, a one night stand." Travis shrugged. "And from what I hear, you could use a little stress relief." Travis teased.

"I could, but it's been so long I'd probably break them." Bo and Travis laughed together.

They continued to tease each other when all of a sudden they were both startled as one of the military members stood and bellowed out, "Attention!"

They looked out toward the passengers and seen the military members in uniform as well as a few people scattered around the plane in civilian clothes all standing ram rod straight with their hands at their sides looking straight ahead.

From where Travis and Bo where standing they couldn't see who just entered the plane. The various men and women standing at attention blocked their view but they knew it was someone important. Bo could hear various passengers whispering, trying to figure out just who the person was. Bo then heard a familiar feminine voice instruct, "As you were."

Bo's heart raced and her stomach clenched as she tried to see if who she thought it was, was actually there. The service members began taking their seats once again and Bo's knees almost buckled as she got a good look at who the voice belonged to.

It was Lauren, Lauren Lewis in the flesh, on this flight, the flight she was working. Standing near the front of the plane, in her perfectly pressed uniform, looking a little older, but still gorgeous as ever. Lauren had her blonde hair pulled back into a tight bun, and she was wearing very light make-up that highlighted her features perfectly. Bo had always thought Lauren was beautiful, but looking at this older version of Lauren, Bo knew that Lauren was the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on.

Bo hurried to hide in the rear of the plane near the emergency exit before Lauren could spot her. She stood in the back taking deep breaths as she tried to calm her racing heart and her nerves. She was seconds away from hyperventilating and she needed to get herself under control before that happened.

"I bet she doesn't need potty training." Travis whispered. He looked around realizing Bo had disappeared.

Travis walked around the little corner and found Bo holding onto the wall and taking deep breaths. He rushed over to her and placed a gentle hand on her forearm.

"Bo? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Travis' voice was full of concern. He went over to the compartment that held the beverages and poured Bo some water. "Here, drink this." He helped Bo lift the cup to her lips and watched as she took a long drink of water. "Better?"

Bo nodded and let out a heavy breath.

"You want to tell me what's going on?" Travis asked.

"I will, but I need a minute, okay?" Bo said softly.

"Okay. Stay back here and get yourself together, Kelly and I will handle the safety procedures with the passengers." Travis gave Bo an encouraging pat on the back before leaving her alone to collect herself.

As soon the plane reached cruising altitude, Travis and Kelly made a B-line for Bo.

"So spill, tell us what's going on." Travis and Kelly looked at Bo expectantly.

"Okay, fine." Bo sighed. "That woman who boarded last…"

"The hot blonde in uniform?" Kelly asked.

"Yes…" Bo looked down at the floor. "She's my ex."

"Like a fling ex? Or an ex, ex?" Travis quirked a perfect eyebrow.

"An ex, ex… _The_ ex, like my first love, ex." Bo huffed.

"Whoa, wait a minute…" Kelly shook her head and threw a thumb back over her shoulder. "That's the infamous Lauren?"

Bo nodded slowly. "The one and only."

"Wait bitches, who's Lauren and how did I not know that you like a little lady lovin' too!" Travis exclaimed.

"Lauren was my first love, my first everything." Bo said sadly. "All of my firsts were with her."

"Wow, that hot blonde took your virginity?" Travis teased.

"Yes, and I took hers." Bo smirked.

"So what happened between you two? Judging by that reaction you had when seeing her; I'd say it must have been a bad break up." Travis said.

"It's a long story that I don't want to tell. So the short version is I fell in love with her when I was 18, thought we were going to be together forever, three years into our relationship she got stationed in Japan. I dropped her off at the Marine base on the day she was scheduled to leave for Japan, with plans for a long distance relationship, and I never heard from or seen her again, until she boarded this plane. It's been 12 years." Bo bit the inside of her cheek to hold off her tears. "She broke my heart." She said softly.

"You should talk to her." Travis said.

"What! No, no way, I don't want to talk to her. I don't want to hear anything she has to say. She left and never came back, never so much as sent me a damn postcard. So no, I will not be talking to her." Bo crossed her arms across her chest.

"I kinda agree with Travis here." Kelly said. She put her hands up just as Bo was about to speak. "Just hear me out for a moment. Bo, that woman was the love of your life, the one person you loved more than anything. And from what you've told me about her, she loved you just the same. So maybe, just maybe, there is more to what happened than you know." Kelly smiled at Bo and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "If nothing else, maybe you could get closure and finally move on for real."

"Even if I wanted to, I can't just have this discussion with her in the aisle." Bo shook her head in frustration.

"I didn't say do it in the aisle. But just at least say hello or call her back here and ask her if you could talk when we land. You'll have two days before we have to be back to work, maybe you two can meet up in DC for a drink or dinner?" Kelly responded. "I'm just saying if you really want to, you could make it happen."

"I don't know if I want to do that… what if she doesn't want to?" Bo looked at her friends.

"Then at least you could say that you tried." Travis squeezed Bo's hand sympathetically. "Just think about it."

"Fine, I'll think about it. Now go." Bo shooed the pair away and sighed heavily.

 ** _An Hour Later…_**

Bo had spent the last hour doing everything she could to avoid having to see Lauren. Thankfully, Kelly and Travis understood and helped her stay hidden. Unfortunately, all her efforts to avoid Lauren came crashing down.

Bo had just prepped the beverage cart for her coworkers and was bending over to grab some napkins to put on the cart. When she stood up and turned around she ran right into Lauren. They both looked at each other wide eyed and hearts racing. It had been so long since they had been this close to each other; neither of them knew how to handle it.

"Bo?"


End file.
